Midnight
by Cadet0502
Summary: Follow the story of Midnight, a black cat that somehow fall's into the story of these nations. Read how she copes with the sudden... change from her cat from her cat form.


**Hello everyone, This Is my first hetalia Fanfic(I'M SO EXCITED!) and would like to thank you for taking time out of your busy and/or Hectic schedule and reading this. I know that I don't write well in 3rd person so that's what I'll be doing, as a practice so Feedback is greatly appreaciated. Well I think I've droaned on long enough.**

**Disclaimer:I'm only gonna say this once so listen up. I DON'T OWN HETALIA!**

* * *

_No one really noticed Midnight. She always blent in with the shadows._

_Even though she liked the praise from her care taker. She didn't like it when other people were around. Especially the French pervert._

_She enheireted that hate of the Frenchie from her care taker: England._

_You see, Midnight was a black cat. Taken in because of the tale that follows the Black cat._

_She was around before the young America was around. She was there when he was growing up. She was there when he declared independence. And, she was there when the 2nd world war broke out._

_If you noticed how I, the narrator, used the word was, then you probably are wonderring where she is now. Well she's dead. The cat her anyway._

_She was an Immortal cat and now she is in a different form, but let's save that for after I detail where she came from._

* * *

She was outside, homeless, in the rain. The year was uncertain, not that a cat would be able to tell time that is.

She was just a kitten, with no mother, no home, and no certainty to live.

That was until he came along.

He was walking home in the rain, coming from a magic shop that sold him a spell book soully focussed on curses and dark incantments.

It was mere fate that he noticed the lone kitten on the street.

At first he thought it was a shodow. Until he heard the 'shadow' meow.

That's when he noticed the felinic features of the black mass, which was now rubbing up ugainst his leg, surching for shelter under his black coat.

He picked the kitten up and without a second glance, took her home.

Along the way home, the church bells rung, signalling Midnight.

The small kitten meowed, looking at him with those enchanting green eyes.

And England knew exactly what to call her.

* * *

Along time passed and she had grown, both physically and in bond with the England.

He had grown fond of the cat, so he put a spell on her so she could live with him all eternity. She would never die of age nor cause nor sickness.

She thought she had seen it all after the years of spending her life with a wizard.

She was proven wrong when he brought home some strange thing.

It looked like a small person. It was in a gown that was a light shade of blue combined with white. It had yellow(or how the humans called blonde) hair on it's head and beautiful blue eyes.

He set the smaller thing on the floor and watched as she examined the child as he called it.

She finished her observations and sent him a look, as if to ask _'what is this thing?'._

"Midnight, I'd like you to meet America, he will be living with us now"The Brit introduced.

Midnight was a little sceptical, that was all erased when he started petting her.

She purred contently as America continued to stroke her jet black fur.

And from that day, she had a new, All American friend.

* * *

She watchedd from the shadows. watching the scene go down in front of her enchanting green eyes.

"WHAT?!"England Yelled

"You heard me! I'm tired of paying your stupid taxes! I mean seriously, what idiot taxes TEA?!"America repeated

"Well then fine, but don't think you'll get your independence without a fight!"

"This is war!"America shouted as he stomped out of the house, startling her and the his twin.

* * *

WW2 had started. Stakes where high when England started a spell. Black magic to be percise.

He was going to curse Germany for the humiliation of him.

He started the spell, and that's when she came into the room.

He was mid sentence in something that sounded gibberish to her.

She made the mistake of walking onto the glowing star.

"MIDNIGHT!"England screamed, as his beloved cat took the hit.

Midnight let out a shriek of terror as a light pink glare flashed through the room momentarilly blinding both cat and Brit, that was if her eyes were open.

England gasped at her sight.

That day he planned to curse germany was the day that the cat Midnight died and the new, **_human_**Midnight ws born.

* * *

**So what do you think? Do you love it? Hate it? Want some more? Want to murder me right now? Tell me in your comments/reviews or PM me about your thoughts.**

**Cadet0502 signing out on her first Hetalia Fic!**


End file.
